


Good To Be The King

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Femsub, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly crowned King Viserys enjoys his wedding night with his sister-queen and a couple of servant girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poly_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_m/gifts).



> Although I wasn't assigned to write for you, I was inspired by your smutty_westeros request for an "AU where Viserys becomes king of Westeros and marries Dany. I want their wedding night (= first time for her). Bonus if she has some servants who "prepares" her for him and/or watch." I hope you like this.

Today had been the happiest day of Viserys’ life. He’d been crowned king of the Seven Kingdoms at long last. And tonight was going to be the happiest night of his life, for he had taken his sister Dany as his wife and queen and at last he would get to enjoy her body. 

He had dispensed with the usual Westerosi custom by which the wedding guests carried the bride and groom to their marital bed and undressed them. The sight of his wife naked was a treasure he wanted to hoard for himself. 

The servants did not count, however, since they were only servants. Doreah was a pale blonde he’d purchased for himself in Pentos, and Irri was a Dothraki who’d been a gift from Magister Ilyrio. He had enjoyed both girls many times before, and saw nothing wrong with making them a part of his wedding night. 

“Disrobe her,” he commanded. 

Dany stood quietly as Doreah and Irri removed her flowing silken gown and the sparkling jewels at her neck and wrists. Viserys licked his lips when her body was bared to him, drinking in the sight of her. She was very beautiful and every inch the blood of old Valyria. Her breasts were small, but well-formed. There was only thing that marred Viserys’ pleasure and it was easily rectified. 

“Suck her nipples, both of you. Make them hard.”

Both servants obeyed instantly, Doreah attaching herself to Dany’s left nipple and Irri taking her right nipple. Dany moaned at the sensation of having both breasts sucked, but then she spoke up. “Viserys, I don’t think…”

“Shush,” he chided her. “I am your king and your lord husband. You’ll do as I tell you. If I wanted you to ride naked through the streets of the city and allow every man you met to fondle your teats and arse, you would do it.” 

“But…”

“It gives me pleasure to watch them prepare you for me. You want to please me, don’t you, sweet sister?” he asked softly, gently, in the tone he used when she treaded dangerously close to waking the dragon. 

She bowed her head in submission and said nothing further. The girls continued their work, sucking her nipples like starving infants.

“Cease. Let me see them.”

Doreah and Irri stopped and stepped aside so Viserys could feast his eyes on the sight of Dany’s perky little nipples glistening with their saliva. 

“One of you come here and undress me. The other one, play with her teats some more.”

The two servants - slaves, in truth, although his ancestors had outlawed slavery in Westeros - looked at each other for a brief moment. Then Irri came to Viserys and knelt at his feet to remove his boots. Doreah moved behind Dany and reached around her to cup her breasts. She had been a slave in a brothel before Viserys bought her, and she knew how to put on a show. Dany threw her head back and let it fall to rest on Doreah’s shoulder as the slave rolled her nipples between her fingers. 

“Is she wet yet?” he asked.

Doreah dipped a hand between Dany’s thighs. “No, my lord.”

“Your Grace,” he corrected. “I am no mere lord, I am the king.”

“I’m sorry, Your Grace, forgive me.” 

“Finger my wife. Make her wet for me.” 

Irri finished undressing Viserys and stood waiting for her next command with her head bowed and her hands clasped. 

“Get down on your knees,” he told her. 

The Dothraki girl looked at his stiff cock expectantly, but Viserys was not interested in using her mouth tonight. He simply liked having her on her knees. He grabbed her by the hair and turned her head so she could watch Doreah prepare Dany. 

The former whore stroked the outer folders of his sister’s cunt teasingly while simultaneously massaging her breasts. Dany was sighing and writhing. She was ready for him. 

“Dany, get on the bed.”

Dany hastened to obey him. She laid on her back with her legs parted. 

“Spread your legs wider.”

Viserys climbed onto the bed and crawled between his wife’s legs. He watched her face as he slowly slid his cock inside her. She stared back at him and moaned sweetly as her tight little cunt was filled for the first time. How long he had waited for this. How he had struggled to restrain himself since her flowering, knowing she belonged to him by rights but fearing he might have to sell her as he’d had to sell their mother’s crown. 

But there was no more waiting now, no restraint. He fucked her hard and fast. It was not long before he spilled his seed in her cunt. She wrapped her arms around him as he laid on top of her and whispered that she loved him. Viserys felt as content as he’d never before been. Everything that should be his finally was his. 

He rolled off Dany and noticed the two servants. Irri was still kneeling where he’d left her. 

“Both of you take off your clothes and come here.”

“Why don’t you send them away? It’s done,” Dany said.

Viserys smirked at her naïveté. “It’s only just started, wife.” 

He kissed her cheek tenderly before turning to the pair of naked girls waiting beside the bed. He often enjoyed them together and they were well experienced in playing with each other for his amusement. 

“Irri, kiss your mistress. Doreah, use that sweet tongue of yours on her cunt.”

Viserys propped himself up against the pillows and watched as the servant girls kissed and licked his sister and wife. By the time they gave her her first orgasm he would be ready to fuck her again. Perhaps from behind this time. Or perhaps _in_ her behind. 

Dany arched her back and her hands came up to squeeze her own breasts. She was nearing her climax. Viserys reached out to pinch one of her little pink nipples. It was so good to be the king.


End file.
